


Harshest falls

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Yuri, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's identity has been discovered! How will this affect her relationship with her best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harshest falls

_Come on, where is she, where is she?_ Marinette thought as she paced back and forth outside the school. Several of her classmates had passed her since she had first arrived, and she had paid them no heed. She needed to talk to Alya, urgently.

"Marinette, you need to calm down! If she sees you like this, it'll only make things worse," Tikki commented from her little bag. Marinette sighed, and halted, resting her head against the wall of the school, letting out a faint groan.

"I just... I'm so confused Tikki. Why hasn't she posted the footage to the Ladyblog? Is she going to try and blackmail me? Arrrgh, this is driving me mad!" she said eventually, her eyes closed tightly.

"Girl, do you really think I'd do something like that?" Alya's voice said suddenly. Marinette all but leapt upwards, spinning in the air with a shriek. She landed and planted herself with her back against the wall, looking like she had just been spotted by a searchlight.

"A-A-A-Alya! H-h-hello, it is nice to see you," she stammered, her whole body shaking. The taller girl smiled, brushing her auburn hair from her eyes.

"Good to see you too, Miss Hero. Ohh, I could be so mad at you right now," she said, pointing to Marinette. "But I won't be. How could I be, this is so cool! I mean, I was only expecting a bit of a scoop yesterday, I wasn't expecting to run into Ladybug, literally! And seeing you depower right in front of me! Reveal of the century!! I have to oh god, Marinette, whoa, whoa," she went on, halting in her fanatical little rant when she noticed that her friend was looking exceptionally nervous, and on the verge of tears.

"Please don't tell anyone!" she squeaked, sniffing firmly to try and stop the tears from rolling down her cheek.

"Tell? Marinette, you're my best friend. I would  **never** do anything to put you in direct danger, and telling the world that you were a super hero? Kinda one of the most dangerous things I could do," she said, leaning against the wall beside Marinette, gently brushing aside the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

"Th-thank you," The girl mumbled, leaning her head against Alya's shoulder.

"You're welcome. Haha, to think though, You were Ladybug all along. All those times you saved me. Oh god... the time... when Lady Wifi came... Marinette, I'm so sorry, if I'd been able to control her... if I'd known," Alya said, hanging her own head.

"Don't think like that Alya, it's the Akuma, you did nothing wrong," Marinette replied, pushing herself up from the wall, looking the girl deeply in the eyes. Alya smiled, returning her gaze with a smirk of mischief appearing at the last moment.

"Thanks Marinette. I guess, turnabout is fair play, and since I did just learn one of your biggest secrets, You can know one of mine. Ever since the incident at the Louvre, I've had a huge crush on Ladybug. Still do," she said, leaning forwards to kiss Marinette gently on the cheek. Before the girl could react, she brushed past her gently, swaying her hip to bump softly against the girl. She then proceeded into the school building, leaving a blushing, open mouthed Marinette to gently touch the cheek she had been kissed on.

\-----

_No no no no no no no!_ Marinette screamed internally as she ran along the dimly lit, overcast streets of Paris. It had been a week since her secret had been revealed to her best friend, and Alya had in turn revealed her own secret. The two girls had spoken at great length about it since then, about their own feelings, about their relationships, or lack thereof, with others. Eventually, it had culminated three days ago when Alya had officially asked Marinette on a date, which Marinette had accepted as a ‘friends hanging out’ sort of date.

"Why me? Why does this always happen to me," the girl whimpered, clutching a sodden newspaper over her head as she ran. It had been well over an hour since their agreed time to meet up had passed, and while the rain had only set in minutes ago, Marinette was already soaked to the bone.

_I mean, she's probably gone home by now, right?_ She wouldn't still be there... she mused as she skidded around the corner. _Oh no..._ she thought, as she stared across through the torrential sheets of rain at her best friend, who stood clutching her arms around herself, bereft of protection from the weather.

"Alya, I'm so sorry..." she called out, as she approached her friend. The girl turned slowly to Marinette, who slowed her run with a whimper. Alya's clothes were damp through, and clung to her body when she moved. The street lamp made the water silver and shimmery on her forehead, and it was hard to tell where the rain ended and her tears started, but it was clear by the faint shaking of her shoulders that the tears were there.

_This is all my fault_ Marinette thought as she dropped her paper and her bag, running across the distance, throwing her arms around the soaked girl.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” she whispered over and over, pulling Alya into a tight hug.

“I thought you’d gotten hurt. I couldn’t phone you, I didn’t know if you’d stood me up…” Alya mumbled into Marinette’s neck, her fingers clasped around the shorter girls belt loops, keeping her tight against her body. Marinette shook her head, leaning back slightly.

“Akuma. I was on my way to come and meet you when the Eiffel Tower vanished in front of my eyes! I couldn’t just stand by and let some poor soul wreak havoc on the city,” she said, feeling Alya’s hands slowly slip around her thighs, trying her hardest not to shiver at the sensation.

“Well, so long as it was a Ladybug thing, I shan’t complain. But next time, maybe throw me a text to let me know you’ll be late,” the auburn haired girl said, feebly rubbing at her puffy eyes.

“I, uh… someone stole my phone. I think it was Chloe. Who would even do something like that?” Marinette said brushing a damp bundle of strands of hair from her face, as the sound of the rain seemed to return to her senses. “It’s hammering it down, we should get under cover. Come on, my place isn’t too far,” she said, grabbing the girl’s arm, and pulling her along without protest.

 

“Mama, Papa, I’m home! I brought Alya with me; I hope that that’s OK!” Marinette called out as she unlocked the door to the bakery, and slipped inside with Alya. The house was oddly dark, and no response came from the tall townhouse.

“Maybe they’re not in?” Alya commented, grabbing Marinette’s belt loop again as the clutzy girl moved to explore the house. She held up a finger authoritatively. “Remove wet clothes and shoes before you go soaking your parents’ furniture,” she said, poking her tongue out at the girl, who pouted. The two tore off their coats and shoes, and Alya began to discard her jeans and top, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

“Alya! What if someone sees? And what about me, I’m someone!” she squeaked, and Alya laughed out loud.

“Oh, come on girl, you’ve seen more of me than this when we change for _le sport_ and I really need to get warmed up… Do you have any towels?” she said, shivering as she paced into the bakery. Blushing brightly, Marinette nodded, and slipped her way into the living area of the large building, with Alya behind her. Marinette tried the switches, but found they did not work.

“Oh, come on!” Marinette lamented as she began to climb the stairs in the dark, as the roar of the rain outside was accompanied by a roar of thunder. “Can I never catch a break?” she whimpered, before stomping wetly upwards, Alya giggling to herself all the while. As they walked past the bathroom, Alya halted.

“Hey, Marinette, do you know if your heating is still working? If so, could I grab a quick shower? It’d warm me up a lot better than just sitting around in a towel. You could even join me if you like?” she asked, jokingly teasing Marinette with her last comment. The spluttering near-speech that emerged from the blue haired girl was enough to make Alya burst into a fit of giggles, and soon both girls were laughing their heads off.

“OK, you shower; I’ll find us some towels. I may get into my pyjamas, because those are sooo soft and warm,” she said, and Alya nodded.

“OK, but the invite still stands,” she replied, winking. Ten minutes later, Marinette knocked on the door to the bathroom. She was now dressed in a pale yellow pyajamas, which had pastel pink stars on the collar, and similar stars surrounding the buttons going down the front. The cuffs were also in pastel pink, and she bore white fluffy slippers on her feet. Alya pushed the door open slowly, and emerged from the bathroom in a plume of steam. She had a royal blue towel wrapped around her midsection, and another smaller towel around her hair. Marinette stared at her open mouthed for a good few moments, before Alya politely coughed, shaking the flustered girl from her stupor.

“Ah! I found some more towels and a blanket if you’d like to wrap up. Your clothes are in the dryer, but that takes ages to get working…” she said, as Alya paced forwards. She took the blanket with a smile.

“Thank you, brave hero, for coming to my rescue. Miss Ladybug, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she said, in a quiet, breathy voice, making Marinette blush even more.

“Alyaaaa!” she whimpered, as the girl continued along, before halting at the stairs to Marinette’s room.

“Shall we? I only ask because you’d probably not want to climb the steep steps behind me,” she said, poking her tongue out. It took Marinette a little while to figure out what she was talking about, but once she did, she began blushing deeper still.

 

The two girls found some candles, and played some card games in the dim light, and did a bit of homework, until Marinette’s parents returned from their night out. They were back early from the cinema, as the freak storm had knocked out power for almost a third of the city. They took no convincing to allow Alya to stay, and the youngster called her parents and explained what had happened, and that she could stay over at Marinettes for the night, which her parents were glad of. After a short while, Marinette was called down by her father, and given some snacks that he had baked earlier. The two spent a little more time in the candlelight, enjoying the sweet treats, before settling in for the night. Marinette’s bed was big enough for both of them, but only just. Marinette had offered the duvet to Alya, who shook her head, opting to remain in the blanket and curl up above the covers. Marinette awoke after a few hours, and was surprised to feel her bed empty beside her. Shifting slowly, she looked up to see Alya, still wrapped in the blanket, looking up out of her skylight. Alya's features were delicately highlighted in blue moonlight, from her ample, faintly pouted lips to her broad, softly rounded nose, even her dark rimmed glasses seemed to glow. In that moment, Marinette felt her heart lurch in her chest. She had always thought that her heart skipping a beat would feel flightly, somehow, that it would make her giddy and floaty. Instead, it made her feel like she had been kicked in the kidneys through her lungs. It was painful, but it was a special, wonderful kind of pain, one that made her hair stand on end, and her body quiver. It made her want to smile and sob all at once.

“Alya?” she whispered, as she slid from her bed, glad that the darkness would hide the redness of her cheeks. The dark skinned girl turned her head slowly to Marinette, and smiled weakly.

“I didn't mean to wake you...” she replied softly, tilting her head, “but I am glad you did wake up. Come here and look,” she said. Marinette had often looked out of her skylight at night, but it was usually pointless. The glow from the city and from the street light outside generally obscured everything, but, as she sat beside Alya, huddling up together on Marinette's only chair, Marinette saw stars. The blackout had given Paris a rare chance to sleep beneath a blanket of the cosmos, a million billion points of light, each so impossibly far away, but each one casting its light to all who looked.

“Wow...” Marinette whispered faintly, her eyes wide as she stared upwards.

“I know, it's so beautiful,” Alya replied, hugging the girl close. Marinette felt the lurch again, the twisting of her gut into new and intriguing shapes. She took a short breath, and decided to take a risk.

"Second most beautiful thing I've seen tonight,” she replied, her voice barely a whisper. Alya turned to her, as though she were about to talk, but no words came from her mouth, which hung slightly open. Not wanting to waste her opportunity, Marinette leaned towards her friend, and gently pushed her lips upon Alya's own.

 

 


End file.
